mawandvenfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
There Is No Mercy In Survivor
Survivor: Morocco - odcinek 1 DZIEŃ 1 Wprowadzenie Odcinek otwiera się prezentując biały ekran, ale wkrótce potem kamera przesuwa się poprzez białe chmury ujawniając szczyty górskie oraz przypatrując się z lotu ptaka różnorodnym plażom. Widzimy piękne życie w wodzie poniżej powierzchni oceanu. Następnie ukazują się nam obszary pustynne i półpustynne. Możemy ujrzeć ezgotyczne rośliny jak daktylowiec właściwy czy zwierzęta takie jak orłosępy, flamingi czy też w oceanach morświny oraz delfiny. Nagle słychać głośne brzęczenie. Okazuje się, że dźwięki wydaje śmigło samolotu. Kamera "wchodzi" wewnątrz samolotu, gdzie uśmiecha się do nas Jeff Probst. Kamera przesuwa się szybko nad falami oceanu, nim ostatecznie zatrzymuje się po namierzeniu dwóch statków płynących niedaleko siebie. Na każdym pokładzie znajduje się po 10 rozbitków. Na twarzach większości widać dumny uśmiech, u niektórych można zauważyć niepewność i stres. Kamera pokazuje na mężczyznę w długich włosach i czapce spoglądającego na otwarte morze. Następnie przybliża na twarz starszej kobiety w warkoczach i koszulce w paski. Na sąsiednim statku siedzi mężczyzna, który przypatruje się innym zawodnikom. Samolot leci dalej i nagle kamera gubi jego obiekt. Na ekranie pokazuje się krótkie intro. Po jego zakończeniu widzimy te same dwa statki co na początku. Są już blisko brzegu. Samolot ląduje na plaży i Jeff czeka na zawodników. Jeden statek dociera na miejsce, a za chwilę potem drugi. Nie wiedzą jeszcze jednak, co ich czeka... Jeff stoi na środku i przygląda się dwóm grupkom. Uczestnicy zdezorientowani spoglądają na jedzenie, krzesiwo, sprzęt wędkarski oraz inne rzeczy umilające pobyt. Są zaskoczeni. Jeff: Gra się zaczęła. Zostaliście już podzieleni na dwa plemienia tak jak siedzieliście w statkach. Wy... Pokazał na grupkę ludzi ze statku pierwszego w którą wchodzili Chelsea, Chris, Clemence, Fred, Hannah, Joel, Matteo, Nika, Raymond i Shavaun. Jeff: Tworzycie plemię Agadir. Waszym kolorem jest błękitny jak ocean. Rzucił im opaski. Jeff: Wy natomiast... Wskazał na drugą grupkę. Jeff: Tworzycie plemię Tangier, a waszym kolorem jest żółty jak słońce. Również rzucił im opaski. Jeff: Słońce i ocean to w Maroko bardzo pożądane elementy. Teraz macie chwilę czasu, by zabrać potrzebne wam rzeczy, a następnie udać się z nimi na plaże. To co weźmiecie zależy tylko od was. Musicie tak się zorganizować, by wziąć najbardziej przydatne rzeczy. Następnie musicie dotrzeć na plażę. Rzucił plemieniu Agadir mapkę, a zaraz potem Tangier. Jeff: To jest mapa do waszych plaż. Teraz musicie naradzić się i wybrać kapitanów. Liderzy będą kierowali wycieczką i to w ich posiadaniu musi być mapa. Plemiona zaczęły się naradzać. Sam: Wybieramy Douga. Chelsea: My wybieramy Joela. Jeff: W porządku. Teraz oddajcie mapy w ręce kapitanów. Joel i Doug dostali mapy. Jeff: Ok. Więc teraz pora zacząć wyścig o te przedmioty. Bierzcie ile chcecie, pamiętajcie, że musicie z tym dojść na swoją plażę, a droga do niej jest bardzo długa i męcząca. Gotowi? START! Jeff krzyknął, a inni zawodnicy zaczęli biegać i brać różne przedmioty. Wszyscy rzucili się na przedmioty pomagające zdobyć żywność lub rozpalić ogień, a więc Shavaun postanowiła wziąć banany. Gdy po nie podbiegła i je zabrała, nagle podekscytowana Kanisha wyrwała je jej z rąk i niechcący popchnęła ją po czym pobiegła, a Shavaun przewróciła się na jakiś kamień. Shavaun poczuła ból ręki. Kanisha: Ludzie, mam banany! Podczas gdy inni nadal się ścigali o przedmioty, Joel zauważył spuchniętą rękę Shavaun i jako zatroskany lider podszedł do niej. Joel: Nic ci nie jest? Shavaun: Hmm? Nie... Wydaje mi się, że to nic takiego. Dziewczyna z Tangier mnie popchnęła. Joel: To wbrew zasadom! Shavun: Ale wydaje mi się, że wszystko jest okej. Podczas gdy inni brali jak najwięcej rzeczy, Joel postanowił wezwać Jeffa. Joel: Jeff! Stop! Coś się stało Shavaun! Jeff podszedł do Shavaun, która po chwili zemdlała. Niektórzy nadal byli zajęci wyzwaniem. Nika nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na sytuację, podkradła Tangier sprzęt wędkarski i zaczęła uciekać śmiejąc się. Zauważyła leżącą Shavaun. Nika: A ta co się leni? Jeff: LUDZIE! Stop! OGŁASZAM PRZERWĘ W ZADANIU! Wszyscy macie przestać! Wezwana została ekipa medyczna, Shavaun coś się stało! Wszyscy przerwali zbieranie i podbiegli do Shavaun. Uczestnicy byli w szoku. Marnie: O mój Boże! Co się stało?! Joel popatrzył wściekły na Kanishę. Joel: To przez ciebie! Popchnęłaś ją! Kanisha: Co?! Ja tylko grałam tak jak inni! To jest gra! Joel: Zobacz co jej zrobiłaś! Joel pokazuje na ranę Shavaun. Kanisha: O cholera. Wybacz. Nie chciałam. Nie wiedziałam nawet, że coś jej się stało! Po prostu chciałam wziąć te banany dla plemienia. Ekipa medyczna wylądowała na miejsce i zaczęła badać Shavaun. Nagle Shavaun ocknęła się. Jeff: I jak? Może grać dalej? Doktor Ramona: To na pewno nie przez tą ranę zemdlała... Kanisha: No widzicie?! Doktor Ramona: To wina tej temperatury. Shavaun może zostać w grze, jednak musi na siebie uważać. Jeff: Shavaun, co postanawiasz? Shavaun: Zostaję w grze. Jeff: W takim razie wracamy do wyzwania. OSTRZEGAM! Jeśli teraz dojdzie do jakiejkolwiek przemocy, nawet nieumyślnej, to dana osoba zostanie zdyskwalifikowana z zadania i jej zespół nie dostanie nic. Pilnujcie się! Uczestnicy wrócili do zadania, tym razem spokojniej. Matteo wziął przyrządy przydatne do zbudowania szałasu, ale ciężko było mu je wszystkie udźwignąć, a więc drugą połowę wziął Fred. Clemence i Chelsea wzięły jakieś jedzenie, to samo zrobiły Julie i Regina z Tangier. Sam wzięła krzesiwo. Agadir Plemię udało się w głąb wyspy i szukało swojej plaży. Nie mieli za wiele przedmiotów, by się nie zmęczyć. Wzięli tylko te najbardziej przydatne. Joel kierował drużyną. Joel: Teraz musimy skręcić w lewo. Nika: Jesteś pewien, że to dobry kierunek? Joel: Jestem kapitanem, więc wiem co mówię. To ja mam mapę. Sami mnie wybraliście, więc teraz cicho. Nika: '''Tylko zapytałam... '''Joel: '''Więc nie pytaj! Wiem co jest pokazane na mapie! '''Nika: Jak chcesz. Już nie będę pytać. Odeszła trochę w tył do Hannah i obie zaczęły obgadywać Joela. '' '''Chris:' Uspokójcie się. Opowiedzcie coś o sobie. Chcę was poznać. Hannah: Jestem Hannah i jestem analityczką. Chris: Ja jestem prawnikiem. Hannah, dlaczego tu jesteś? Hannah: Chciałam po prostu wyrwać się z domu. Kocham moją pracę, ale obiecałam sobie, że to zrobię, a ja dotrzymuję danego słowa i oto jestem. Chelsea: Ja jestem Chelsea. Studiuję. Nie boję się natury, a więc Survivor to tylko kolejna misja w moim życiu, którą musiałam zaliczyć. Tu jest jeszcze lepiej niż myślałam! Mija godzina, uczestnicy idą dalej i leje się z nich pot. Shavaun nie wytrzymuje i zatrzymuje się. Shavaun: Ile jeszcze? Czuję jakbyśmy szli tam już 10 godzin. Ten upał zaraz mnie sparzy. Wybaczcie, ale jestem dziewczyną z miasta i nie przywykłam do takich warunków. Czuję jakbym zaraz miała wybuchnąć z gorąca. Właśnie tak się czuję. Joel: Spokojnie. Jestem pewien, że za niedługo dojdziemy na miejsce. Shavaun: Czyli ile? Oszacuj to jakoś. Joel: No nie wiem... Dwie godziny? Shavaun: Co?! To są chyba jakieś jaja! Jak dojdziemy to nas noc zastanie i nawet nie będziemy mieli zbudować szałasu, i gdzie spać. To jest do dupy! Shavaun: Gdzie tu będzie jakiś strumyk czy coś? Skończyła mi się woda, a jestem spragniona. Chris: Masz, weź moją. Chelsea spojrzała wkurzona na Chrisa marszcząc brwi. Chelsea: Chris, to jest twoja woda. Niech napełni sobie sama, skoro swoją już wypiła. Każdy ma wszystkiego po równo. Nie możesz płacić za to, że ona nie umie się dostosować. Chris: '''Ale spoko, nic się nie stało. Dla mnie to nie problem. '''Chelsea: '''Nie! Musimy uczyć się dyscypliny, bo inaczej przegramy zadania. I właśnie o tym mówię. Shavaun, mogłabyś się w końcu ogarnąć? Tylko o tyle cię proszę. Nic więcej. '''Shavaun: A co ja takiego robię? Nie moja wina, że mam taki organizm i było mi słabo przez połowę drogi. Widocznie jeszcze się nie zaadaptował, ale już czuję się lepiej. Zabawne jest to, że jedyną osobą, która ma coś do powiedzenia w tej kwestii jesteś ty. Wszyscy inni mnie rozumieją, więc najzwyczajniej w świecie mogłabyś się zamknąć! Chelsea: '''Twojego zachowania nie da się zrozumieć. Wiesz co? Nie chciałam ci tego mówić, ale już przesadziłaś! Jesteś zwykłym mieszczuchem! '''Shavaun: '''Jak ty mnie nazwałaś?! '''Matteo: Tylko się nie pobijcie! Hannah: Chelsea, przesadzasz. Shavaun źle się poczuła i tyle. Jako kobieta powinnaś ją zrozumieć i ją wspierać, a nie być przeciwko niej. Z minuty na minutę czuje się lepiej, więc nie wiem o co masz wąty? Chris: Ja myślę, że wszystkie powinnyście się uspokoić. Joel: Też tak myślę. Powiem wam to. Jestem pastorem! I nie mogę patrzeć na to jak się kłócicie. Hannah: '''Jesteś pastorem? Poważnie? '''Joel: '''Tak. '''Hannah: '''Opowiedz nam coś o tym! To musi być interesujące. '''Joel: '''Skoro nalegasz... '''Hannah: To naprawdę ciekawe. Jesteś świetną osobą. Cieszę się, że mogłam cię poznać. Joel: Ja też się cieszę, że mogłem poznać was! Czuję, że możemy stworzyć naprawdę zgrany zespół. Hannah: Oczywiście, że możemy. Nika: Oj to jak trochę odsapnęłam to teraz może coś wam opowiem o sobie? Ja już babcią jestem! Chcielibyście zobaczyć mojego wnuka. Jest taki uroczy. Ale wiecie jakiego ja mam super zięcia? On na moje urodziny kupił mi samochód. SAMOCHÓD, czaicie to? Taki zięć to jest skarb. A tak w ogóle to kocham zwierzęta. Nawet pracuję jako weterynarz. Zwierzęta są takie urocze, niewinne, słodkie, kochane. Po prostu je uwielbiam. Nigdy nie zrobiłam krzywdy nawet muszce. Przysięgam! Clemence: Naprawdę masz takiego teścia? Zazdroszczę! Też chciałabym mieć takiego. Nic tylko pogratulować. Musi ci się dobrze wieść. Nika: A wiesz co, nie narzekam, nie narzekam. Co prawda bogata nie jestem, ale no tak. Mąż mój to w ogóle jest mój najdroższy skarb na świecie, no po prostu niebo! I jest wegetarianinem, staram się go przekonać do weganizmu. Moja córcia to też ją na wegankę wychowałam, powiem ci, że my to w domu normalnie zoo mamy! Także smutno nigdy nie jest. Zięć to już wspominałam, naprawdę super gość. I teraz będą mnie oglądać w telewizji. Całe miasto będzie mnie oglądać. To jest naprawdę imponujące. Clemence: Ja kocham przyrodę. Jestem farmerką. Nika: Ojej, to cudownie! Mamy ze sobą tyle wspólnego. Nie sądziłam, że spotkam tu kogoś o podobnych poglądach do moich. Ja też kocham przyrodę i zieleń. I zwierzęta oczywiście! Fred: Mogłybyście już być cicho? Nika: A dlaczego? Fred: Bo mam was już dość. I wydaje mi się, że nie tylko ja. Po prostu dojdźmy w końcu do tej je*anej plaży. Nika: A nie możemy po drodze rozmawiać? To jest zabronione? Fred: Po prostu się zamknijcie! Nika: Uważaj jak się do mnie odzywasz chłopcze. Uciszę się kiedy będę chciała. Nikt nie będzie mi mówił, kiedy jest właściwa pora na to. Sama umiem o siebie zadbać. Więc nie mów mi co mam robić. Zrobię to, co uważam za słuszne. Nie chcesz gadać? Nie gadaj, ale nie zabraniaj tego innym gburze! W końcu współplemieńcy dochodzą na miejsce. Zbliża się wieczór, postanawiają szybko wziąć się za budowę szałasu. Hannah: '''Może zajmiemy się tym jutro? Nie wiem czy budowanie tak na szybko to dobry pomysł. Pewnie przez to coś pójdzie nie tak. To nie będzie dobry szałas. '''Fred: Zamknij się! Kto ci dał prawo głosu? Musimy gdzieś spać, więc skoro czekasz na gotowe to nie powinnaś się chociaż odzywać! Hannah: '''Co?! Nie skomentuję tego. Przecież wam pomagam! Wyraziłam tylko swoją opinię. Tylko tyle. Tangier W Tangier uczestnicy też zaczęli podróż do swojej wyspy. Tu kierował nimi Doug. W przeciwieństwie do Agadir odbywało się bez kłótni i sprzeczek, za to wszyscy byli zmęczeni. '''Doug: No więc, Mike, czym się zajmujesz? Mike: Jestem budowlańcem. Marnie: O! Więc pomożesz nam w szałasie. Miło to usłyszeć. Ja nigdy nie byłam dobra w planowaniu czy w budowaniu. Po prostu tego nie jarzę, także szacun. Doug: Ja jestem Doug i jestem doktorem. Leczę chorych ludzi. Uprawiam wiele sportów. Opowiedzcie coś o sobie. Kanisha: Skoro jesteś doktorem to dlaczego nie pomogłeś Shavaun? Musiała zostać wezwana ekipa medyczna, a ty byłeś w pobliżu. Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś? Doug: Bo ja nie zajmuję się takimi sprawami. Kanisha: A jakimi? Doug: Różnymi. Nie takimi. Nie rozumiem po co te wszystkie pytania? To jest przesłuchanie? Kanisha: Mieliśmy się poznać, a więc cię pytam. Doug: No a ty kim jesteś?! Kanisha: Handluję nieruchomościami. Marnie: Macie naprawdę ciekawe zawody. Jestem poruszona. Regina: Ja jestem zwykłą sekretarką. Dawniej pracowałam jako recepcjonistka. Sam: Ja uczę w-fu w szkole. Nic ciekawego. W każdym razie nie polecam! (głośny śmiech) Victor: Też jesteś nauczycielką? Sam: Tak, ty też? Victor: Nie gadaj! Ja uczę historii! Sam: A skąd pochodzisz? Victor: Z Kalifornii. Sam: Ja z Ohio. Victor: Moja babcia mieszka w Ohio! Musi coś w tym być! Sam: (śmiech) Do Sam podszedł Gordon, by z nią porozmawiać. Zaczął spacerować dokładnie obok niej. Gordon: ''' Zawsze pociągały mnie wuefistki! (głośny śmiech) '''Sam: '''Tak, ale jesteś na mnie za młody! (śmiech) Poza tym ludzie, w moim mieście jestem pewnie w top 5 najbrzydszych kobiet, a tu traktujecie mnie jak jakąś boginię. To jest naprawdę miłe, cholera, podoba mi się to! (śmiech) '''Gordon: Top 5? Nie no, jak już to może top 10! (śmiech) Sam: (śmiech) Gordon: Naprawdę! (śmiech) Sam: No nie przesadzajmy! (śmiech) Gordon: Mówię poważnie. (śmiech) Sam: (śmiech) Gordon: (śmiech) Victor: '''(wkurw) Możemy iść szybciej?! '''Gordon: Dlaczego? Victor: Nie wiem, ale przestańcie ze sobą rozmawiać! Gordon: Niby czemu? Victor: '''Przestań z nią rozmawiać. A zresztą, rób co chcesz! '''Sam: Victor, co się dzieje? Victor: Nic, zostaw mnie. Sam: Ok. Wedle życzenia. Uczestnicy w końcu docierają do swojego obozu. Gordon od razu bierze się za szałas. Victor patrzy na niego spod byka. Victor: Pomogę ci. Gordon: Ok, dzięki. Victor: Wiesz co? Sam zrobię ten szałas. Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś miał na niego dobry pomysł. Gordon: Co? Ale dlaczego? Jestem pewny, że mój pomysł zadziała. Victor: Zaufaj mi. Sam to zbuduje! Nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy. Chcę pokazać, że się do czegoś nadaję. Mike: Ale my w to nie wątpimy. Po prostu będzie najlepiej, jak każdy coś włoży do budowy. Victor: Ja chcę zbudować sam! NOC 1 Agadir Uczestnicy skończyli już szałas, zapadła noc. Wszyscy położyli się spać, jednak Nika nie mogła zasnąć. Nika: '''Kurde, jestem taka podekscytowana jutrzejszym dniem, że nie mogę zasnąć! To jest jakieś szaleństwo. Aż kręci mi się w brzuchu. Wybaczcie, jeśli was obudziłam. Nie chciałam tego. '''Fred: '''Kobieto, my chcemy spać! Mogłabyś się zamknąć z łaski swojej! Dziękuję. '''Nika: Nie mogłabym! Gdzie słowo "proszę"? Nie wiedziałam, że tak przeszkadza wam moja obecność! Nika odeszła gdzieś od obozu, tymczasem Fred zaczął gadać do innych. Fred: Ona jest taka wkurzająca. Przez nią się nie wyśpimy. Z nią jest coś nie tak. Shavaun: '''Masz rację. Jak dla mnie to ona jest najsłabszym ogniwem. '''Chelsea: '''Zabawne, że mówi to ktoś taki jak ty... '''Shavaun: Przestań! PRZESTAŃ! Nie chcę kolejnych kłótni, więc przestań! Nie dam się sprowokować! Shavaun zatkała uszy, a Chelsea spojrzała na nią jak na wariatkę. Tymczasem Nika siedziała sama smutna na plaży rysując coś patykiem po piasku. Nika kładzie się na piasku i obserwuje fale, niedługo potem zasypia. Tangier Uczestnicy idą spać, gdy nagle przez otwory prosto na ich głowy spada deszcz. Gordon: '''Ech... Chyba zaczęło padać. '''Regina: '''No coś ty?! '''Victor: Idę się odlać. Victor oddalił się od obozu. Regina: Macie za swoje! Dlaczego powierzyliście robotę w ręce kogoś takiego jak Victor? Gordon: Ale widziałaś jaka była sytuacja! Regina: Co teraz? Doug: 'Nie wiem. Chyba będziemy musieli go odbudować i zbudować jeszcze raz. DZIEŃ 2 AGADIR Wraz z nastaniem poranka Fred idzie z mężczyznami na brzeg plaży. '''Fred: '''Mam dosyć kobiet! One są takie wkurzające... Wszystkie, co do jednej! NIE MA normalnej. Żadnej. '''Joel: '''Zgadzam się, tylko co możemy z tym zrobić? '''Chris: '''Może stworzymy sojusz facetów? Razem pozbędziemy się dziewczyn i zostaniemy tylko my. '''Joel: '''Brzmi super. Wchodzę w to. '''Fred: 'Świetnie. Jestem z wami. '''Chris: '''Matteo, Raymond? '''Raymond: '''Wiecie, że możecie na mnie liczyć. '''Matteo: '''Jeśli tak uważacie to ok, jestem z wami. '''Chris: '''Super, więc mamy 5 osób! Ale do większości potrzebnych jest pięć. '''Chris: Może Chelsea? Jest silna, więc z nią wygramy immunitety. Poza tym wydaje się być lojalna i nie mieć dobrego kontaktu z kobietami. Myślę, że bez problemu z nami zagłosuje. Fred: '''Co?! Nie chcę żadnej kobiety w naszym sojuszu! To ma być NASZ sojusz, żadnej dziewczyny! '''Chris: '''Fred... Zrozum, że potrzebujemy jej tylko do większości. Gdy będzie już po wszystkim to ją wyeliminujemy. Nadal będziemy finałową piąktą. '''Fred: Wiesz co? Gówno mnie to nie obchodzi. Żadnej kobiety. Jest piątka i jest dobrze. Chelsea niech spada. Raymond: Fred, postaraj się nas zrozumieć. Fred: Nie! Wybierajcie. Kobiety albo ja. Wybór należy do was. Raymond: Wiesz, że stawiasz nas w nieciekawej pozycji... Fred: Ja bym się nie wahał! Nigdy nie poszedłbym do kobiet! Ale zrobicie co chcecie. Fred odszedł gdzieś wściekły. Joel: To co robimy? Chris: Pogadam z Chelseą. Joel: '''Ale Fred zabronił! '''Chris: Więc nie mówcie mu o tym. Chris podszedł do Chelsei, która poszła po wodę. Chris: Hej! Co robisz? Jak się spało? Chelsea: '''W porządku. Dzięki, że pytasz. Napełniam wodę. A tobie jak minął sen? '''Chris: Na początku nie mogłem zasnąć, ale jakoś poszło. Przyszedłem do ciebie z propozycją. Chelsea: Rozumiem. Co masz na myśli? Chris: '''Ty, ja i faceci jako finałowa 6. '''Chelsea: '''Proponujesz mi sojusz? Taki układ mi pasuje. Zgadzam się. '''Chris: '''Tak. Jesteś najsilniejszą kobietą, dlatego cię chcemy. '''Chelsea: Jestem zaszczycona, że uważacie, iż jestem najsilniejsza. To miłe. Chris: '''Po prostu stwierdzam fakty. Popatrz na siebie i na inne kobiety. Tylko ty możesz wprowadzić coś do plemienia. Poza tym Hannah i Shavaun cię nienawidzą. '''Chelsea: Zauważyłam, one są beznadziejne. Chris: Której pozbyłabyś się najpierw? Chelsea: '''Zdecydowanie Shavaun. Jest najsłabszym ogniwem i nie zmieniłam co do tego zdania. Jestem pewna, że zawali zadanie. Jest do dupy. Chelsea wróciła do obozu. '''Chelsea: Hej dziewczyny! Gdzie Nika? Jeszcze nie wróciła? Clemence: '''Nie. Martwię się o nią. Idę ją poszukać. Clemence zaczęła szukać Niki. Znalazła ją na brzegu plaży, gdzie leżałą sama. '''Clemence: Nika! Już od samego poranka martwimy się o ciebie. Myśleliśmy, że wyszłaś się opróżnić albo po wodę czy drewno, ale za bardzo się o ciebie martwiłam! Co się stało? Nika: '''Nocowałam tutaj, bo tam mnie nie chcieli! Czuję się jak wyrzutek. Jest beznadziejnie. '''Nika: Fajnie, że ty przynajmniej o mnie się martwiłaś. To dla mnie wiele znaczy. Mogłybyśmy razem skopać tyłki tym cykorom. Clemence: '''Masz rację. Nie mamy jednak większości. Powinnyśmy za wszelką cenę wygrać immunitet. '''Nika: Czuję jakby całe plemię było przeciwko mnie. To po prostu boli. Robiłam co mogłam. Rozmawiałam z nimi, ale oni nie chcą mnie słuchać. Clemence: To banda idiotów. Musimy bronić się nawzajem. Nie możemy dopuścić do tego, by któraś z nas odpadła. Nika: Wiem. Spróbuję jeszcze raz z nimi pogadać. Nika podeszła do Joela. Nika: '''Chciałam cię przeprosić za swoje wczorajsze zachowanie. '''Joel: '''Ok. Ja też... cię przepraszam. '''Nika: '''Więc między nami wszystko gra? '''Joel: Pewnie. Nika: '''A więc zamierzasz jutro zagrać HII? '''Joel: '''Co? Jakim HII? Myślałem, że w tym sezonie nie ma HII w grze... '''Nika: '''Nie udawaj. Przecież jestem z tobą. '''Joel: '''Ale ja naprawdę nie mam żadnego HII! Przyrzekam na Boga! Kto ci takich głupot naopowiadał?! '''Nika: '''Co? Shavaun mi powiedziała, że masz HII. Widziała jak go szukałeś! '''Joel: '''To jakiś absurd! Rozgniewany Joel pobiegł do Shavaun, która się opalała. '''Joel: Co to ma znaczyć?! Shavaun: '''Co? Ale o co chodzi? '''Joel: '''Dlaczego nagadałaś innym, że mam HII? Dobrze wiesz, że to nieprawda! Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Ty oszustko! '''Shavaun: '''Yyy? Uspokój się, bo ja nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi! Nikomu nic takiego nie powiedziałam, więc na mnie nie krzycz! '''Joel: Słyszałem, że tak powiedziałaś, bo chciałaś się ochronić. Shavaun: '''Od kogo tak usłyszałeś? Co za głupoty! '''Joel: '''Nieważne od kogo. Chcę tylko wiedzieć czy to zrobiłaś? '''Shavaun: Nie! W życiu. Joel: Przyrzekaj. Shavaun: Obiecuję. Joel: Przyrzekaj na Boga i swoją rodzinę! Shavaun: Przyrzekam. Joel: Przyrzeknij to! Shavaun: '''Przyrzekam na Boga i swoją rodzinę. TANGIER Wraz z nastaniem poranka Julie i Kanisha idą gdzieś razem. Doug je obserwuje. '''Kanisha: '''Co sądzisz o Dougu? '''Julie: '''Wydaje się być wyniosły, ale nawet go lubię. A ty? '''Kanisha: Nie ufam mu. Julie: Dlaczego? Kanisha: Mam obawy co do niego. Powinnyśmy się go pozbyć. Lepiej prędzej niż później. Julie: Ok, rozumiem. Co takiego zrobił? Kanisha: '''Czuję, że rozpowiada na swój temat kłamstwa. Ty i ja musimy trzymać się razem. '''Julie: '''Jasne. Wiesz, że jestem z tobą. Doug po cichu odchodzi, Julie i Kanisha nie zauważają go. Po krótkiej chwili również Julie i Kanisha wracają zadowolone do obozu. Doug idzie pogadać z Mikem, Reginą i Marnie. '''Doug: '''Widzieliście ostatnio jaka Kanisha jest okrutna? Popchnęła dziewczynę! '''Mike: '''Tak, ale nie zrobiła tego specjalnie. '''Doug: '''Błąd! Usłyszałem dzisiaj jej rozmowę z Julie. Ona ponoć chciała popchnąć Shavau tak, by ta została ewakuowana z gry i zrobiła to całkiem umyślnie. '''Marnie: O mój Boże! Rozumiem, że to gra, ale... to jest straszne! Jak można zrobić coś takiego? Przecież Shavau mogła nawet umrzeć! Doug: Wiem. Kanisha jest okrutna. Powinniśmy zawalić zadanie i ją wywalić zanim ona to zrobi z nami. W ogóle jej nie ufam. Cała trójka wchodzi w sojusz z Dougiem. Regina: Nie chcę zawalać zawodów. Nie wydaje mi się, by był to dobry pomysł. Doug: Ale jeśli przegramy to zgadzasz się na eliminacje Kanishy? Regina: Nie mam nic przeciwko. Jestem z wami. Doug: Kanisha to zło. Musi odejść. Marnie razem z Reginą idą po wodę, gdy nagle widzą przechodzącą Kanishe. Marnie patrzy się na nią spod byka. Kanisha: Coś nie tak? Chodzi o to, że jestem brudna? Wiem, cała jestem w piasku i innym dziadostwie! Ale nie zwracaj na to uwagi. Regina: Nie, wszystko jest ok! Marnie się dziś źle czuje. Marnie: Co?! Regina, chodź pogadać! Regina i Marnie poszły pogadać. Marnie: Dlaczego ty wrzuciłaś mnie pod autobus przy moich oczach i powiedziałaś, że źle się czuję, chociaż to wcale nieprawda?! Dlaczego skłamałaś?! Przecież miałyśmy sojusz! Regina: Cicho, bo ktoś nas usłyszy. To nie tak jak myślisz. Nie możesz patrzeć takim wzrokiem na Kanishe, bo ona nie ma prawa dowiedzieć się, że odpadnie przy naszej najbliższej radzie. Musimy zachować pozory. DZIEŃ 3 AGADIR Raymond poszedł do skrzynki. Czekała tam na niego wiadomość o wyzwaniu. Mężczyzna wrócił do obozu. Raymond: Ludzie! Mam list dla nas! To chyba na temat zadania! Matteo: Co to? Przeczytaj! Raymond przeczytał list w którym była mowa o wyjątkowo agresywnym starcie gry. Clemence: Co to będzie? Nika: Może jakieś zapasy? TANGIER Informację na temat pierwszego zadania przeczytała Julie. Julie: Czyli nic dla mnie... (śmiech) Gordon: Na pewno sobie poradzimy! Julie: Mam nadzieję, że masz rację. Patrick: Brzmi ciekawie. WYZWANIE Immunity Challenge: ''Battle Dig'' The tribes would face off in pairs. The four castaways would race along the beach to dig up a single bag in a designated lane. The castaways would then have to race back to their respective finish mat. The first person to be touching the bag and their finish mat would score a point for their tribe. The first tribe to score three points would win. Winner: Agadir TANGIER Wszyscy są zdołowani porażką. Kanisha wraz z Julie idą pogadać z Reginą. Julie: O matko, jaka Marnie była w tym zadaniu beznadziejna! Stała i nie wiedziała, co robić. To był koszmar. Kanisha: Chodzi nam o to, że wiemy, iż byłaś z nią w drużynie, ale to nie twoja wina, że przegrałyście. Ty odwaliłaś całą robotę, a ona tylko sterczała, a to była gra drużynowa! Dlatego ona jest jedyną osobą, którą obwiniam za dzisiejszą porażkę. Inni moim zdaniem spisali się przyzwoicie. Ona jako jedyna była godna pożałowania. Sama skazała na siebie wyrok. Regina: Rozumiem was i wasze oburzenie. Sama byłam wściekła, gdy Marnie tak sterczała i nawet mi nie pomogła. Współpraca jest u niej zerowa. Byłam naprawdę wkurzona. Byliśmy tak blisko wygranej! Jeden punkt brakował. Tym bardziej jest do dupy. Kanisha: Dlatego powinnyśmy ją wyeliminować. Ty, ja, Julie, co powiesz na sojusz? Regina: Z pewnością to przemyślę. Macie jeszcze kogoś do kogo mogłybyście się zwrócić? Kanisha: Porozmawiam z Sam i Gordonem. Marnie idzie pogadać z Julie. Marnie: Hej, co się dzieje? Kto jest dziś na celowniku? Julie: Nie wiem. Marnie: W takim razie na kogo zamierzasz głosować? Julie: Wciąż się zastanawiam. Marnie: Wiedz, że mój występ w zadaniu był spowodowany tym, że... po prostu dostałam jakiegoś paraliżu! Nie wiem jak mogło do tego dojść. To było pierwsze wyzwanie, byłam bardzo zestresowana. Julie: Rozumiem. Z pewnością wezmę to pod uwagę... Marnie: Moim zdaniem powinna odpaść Kanisha. Burzy dobrą atmosferę w plemieniu. Julie idzie pogadać na uboczu z Kanishą. Julie: Gadałam z Marnie i ona chce cię wyeliminować! Kanisha: Co?! Przecież poradziłam sobie super w zadaniu, a to przez nią przegraliśmy! Julie: Wiem. Też byłam zaskoczona. Uważa, że psujesz atmosferę w plemieniu. Kanisha: Przecież ja jestem dla wszystkich przyjazna! Co za absurd! Marnie idzie pogadać z Dougiem. Marnie: Pogadałam z Julie, ale wydaje mi się, że ona i tak na mnie zagłosuje. Co jeśli odpadnę?! Doug: Spokojnie, nie odpadniesz. Gwarantuję ci to. Razem dojdziemy jak najdalej jeśli wszyscy pozostaniemy sobie lojalni. Marnie: Tak się boję... Robi mi się niedobrze. Doug: Nie martw się. Wszystko będzie okej. Marnie, Regina i Mike idą razem po drewno. Marnie: Myślicie, że na ile procent mam szanse tu zostać? Mike: Nie wiem, ale wiem, że ja na ciebie nie zagłosuję na 100%. Nawet na 1000%. (śmiech) Marnie: (śmiech) Jesteś kochany, Mike! Wiedziałam, że mogę na ciebie liczyć. Regina: Na zadaniu rzeczywiście się nie popisałaś, no ale trzymamy się razem! Marnie: Dzięki za wsparcie. To wiele dla mnie znaczy. Naprawdę nie chcę dziś wracać do domu. Nie teraz. Kanisha idzie pogadać z Sam i Gordonem. Kanisha: Zapewne obiło się wam już o uszy to, że jestem dziś zagrożona. Gordon: Coś słyszałem. Nie rozumiem jednak, dlaczego. Kanisha: Jeśli na mnie nie zagłosujecie to razem możemy zmienić grę. Marnie jest najsłabszym ogniwem, powinna odejść. Ja jestem silna, więc się wam przydam. Gordon: A jak wygląda sytuacja? Kto na ciebie nie zagłosuje? Kanisha: Jestem pewna, że ZAGŁOSUJE na mnie Doug. I Marnie rzecz jasna. Na pewno nie zagłosuje na mnie Julie. Regina też raczej nie. No i liczę, że wy również nie! (śmiech) Sam: Na pewno jesteś silniejsza od Marnie. To oczywiste. Kanisha: Przemyślcie to, proszę. Sam: Na pewno to przemyślimy. Kanisha: Dzięki! Jesteście wielcy! Kanisha ściska Sam i Gordona. Nastaje wieczór, robi się chłodno i ciemno. Uczestnicy przygotowują się na radę. Biorą swoje pochodnie. Kanisha zaczyna coś szeptać do Reginy. Regina jej przytakuje. Doug siedzi razem z Mikem, Patrickiem i Marnie. Doug: Coś tu jest nie tak. Marnie: Boję się... Doug: Oby podjęła właściwą decyzję. Inaczej za to zapłaci. Marnie: O czym tak szepczą? Chcą mnie wyeliminować? Jeśli coś wiecie - powiedźcie! Jestem gotowa na wszystko. Doug: Spokojnie. Jestem pewny, że Regina jest na tyle rozsądną dziewczynką, że nie zrobi nic głupiego. Kamera pokazuje na rozmawiające Reginę i Kanishę. Julie podchodzi do Kanishy. Kanisha: I jak? Julie: Będzie remis. Kanisha: Czyli tak jak myślałam... Julie: Czyli losowanie kamieni? Kanisha: Na to wygląda. Uczestnicy idą wraz z pochodniami na radę. Rada Plemienia Uczestnicy plemienia Tangier zjawiają się na radzie plemienia, gdzie czeka już na nich Jeff. Jeff: '''Witajcie na pierwszej radziej plemienia. Uczestnicy odstawiają pochodnie i siadają. '''Jeff: Za wami leżą pochodnię. Weźcie je i zapalcie. Ogień w tym programie oznacza życie. Jeśli ogień zgaśnie, odpadacie z gry. Wszyscy zapalają swoje pochodnie zgodnie z poleceniem Jeffa. Jeff: Przejdźmy do gry. Marnie, po przeranej byliście bardzo zdołowani porażką. Co się stało? Przegraliście jednym punktem. Marnie: Jestem świadoma tego, że nie popisałam się w dzisiejszym zadaniu, ale będą kolejne w których będę mogła się wykazać. Dziś po prostu, nie wiem, zjadła mnie trema. Poza tym, ciągle krzyczałeś moje imię, Jeff! (śmiech) To mnie przytłaczało. Jeff: '''Nie tylko twoje. A więc jesteś dziś zagrożona? '''Marnie: Tak. To nic osobistego. Po prostu chcą zostawić silny zespół i ja ich rozumiem. Jednak potrzebni są też lojalni sprzymierzeńcy, a więc powinniśmy pozbyć się szczura, który grasuje po naszym obozie. Jeff: Gordon, o jakim szczurze mowa? Gordon: Wydaje mi się, że mowa jest o Kanishy. Marnie: '''O tak! Niech sobie myśli, co chce, ale to nie ja jestem oszustką. I ja gram fair. Kanisha robi wielkie oczy. '''Jeff: '''Kanisha, wyglądasz na zaskoczoną. Jak się do tego odniesiesz? '''Kanisha: '''Ja naprawdę nie wiem o co chodzi! Nikogo przez te trzy dni nie oszukałam, nawet nie miałam do tego okazji, a więc co wy ku*wa ode mnie chcecie?! Nie pojmuję tego, że jestem dziś zagrożona, mimo że poradziłam sobie świetnie na zadaniu. Marnie powinna dziś odpaść głosami 10-0. Jeśli więc ma dumę i resztki szacunku dla pracy innych to powinna dziś na siebie zagłosować. Marnie przewraca oczami. '''Jeff: '''Doug, czym będziesz kierował się podczas dzisiejszego głosownia? '''Doug: Oczywiście wyeliminuję szczura, który wcale nie jest tak dobry w wyzwaniach, jak się przechwala. Kanisha: '''To nie ja przegrałam! A ty przegrałeś swoją rundę! Poza tym o co ci chodzi?! Nigdy cię nie zdradziłam! Nawet mało ze sobą rozmawialiśmy! Kłamiesz! '''Doug: O tym właśnie mówiłem... Kanisha: '''Mów sobie co chcesz, ale inni widzą twoje gierki. I widzą jak nimi manipulujesz. Oni nie są tacy głupi jak myślisz. Może ci nie zależy na sile plemienia, ale my gramy jako zespół, więc powinniśmy podejmować rozsądne decyzje. '''Doug: '''Bla bla bla. '''Kanisha: Nie przerywaj mi jak mówię! Doug: '''Będę robił co będę chciał! '''Kanisha: Powiedziałam nie przerywaj mi! Doug: '''Nanananana... Ktoś coś mówił? '''Kanisha: '''Nienawidzę cię ku*wa! '''Doug: '''Też cię kocham. '''Jeff: Wow! Co się przed chwilą działo? Sam, czy taki wybuch na radzie plemienia dla osoby zagrożonej jest dobry? Sam: Rozumiem złość Kanishy. Jest ona naprawdę pracowitą osobą i ja to widzę. Marnie natomiast jest fajną, młodą, ładną dziewczyną. Niezależnie od tego, która odpadnie, będzie to dołujące. Musimy podjąć dobrą decyzję dla całej grupy. Jeff: Victor, co będzie dobrą decyzją dla całej grupy, jak to określiła Sam? Victor: Ja nie mam na dziś strategii. Zagrożone są dwie osoby, których los mnie nie obchodzi. Nie chciałem żeby one były zagrożone. Wolałbym zobaczyć jak odpada zupełnie kto inny, ale właśnie te dwie osoby są zagrożone, a więc muszę podążyć za większością. Jeff: '''Patrick, czy podążanie za większością to dobra strategia? '''Patrick: Tak, ponieważ osoby z większości pozbywają się osób z mniejszości. Gorzej jeśli ktoś przeskoczy i sprawi, że większość stanie się mniejszością. Jeff: '''Regina, czy to znaczy, że ktoś zastanawiał się dziś nad flipnięciem? '''Regina: Owszem, Jeff. Zawsze takie przemyślenia się pojawiają. Nawet gdy nie ma to sensu. Zawsze pojawia się pytanie "Co by było gdyby?" lub "Co będzie jeśli?". Nikt z nas tego nie uniknie. Jeff: Julie, a więc to Marnie nawaliła, ale chcecie pozbyć się Kanishy. Czy to nie szalone? Julie: '''O tak, Jeff, o tak! Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Dla mnie to jest głupota. Z Marnie nie wygramy zadań. Na szczęście znalazło się parę osób, które to dostrzegły, a więc nic nie jest jeszcze przesądzone. Modlę się tylko, by moje plemię zachowało resztki rozumu. Mamy tu parę rozsądnych graczy, a więc jestem dobrej myśli. '''Jeff: '''Mike, Julie właśnie powiedziała, że parę osób dostrzegło słabość Marnie. Czy to oznacza, że jednak to ona dziś odpadnie? '''Mike: Są dwa wyjścia. Odpadnie albo Kanisha, albo Marnie. Nie widzę innej opcji. Nie wiem co więcej powiedzieć. Poczekamy i zobaczymy, co się stanie. Jeff: Zacznijmy głosowanie. Głosować poszli kolejno: Regina, Mike, Doug, Julie, Patrick, Sam, Marnie, Victor, Kanisha i Gordon. Kanisha (głosuje na Marnie): To nic osobistego. Jesteś najsłabszym ogniwem. Marnie (głosuje na Kanishe): Burzysz dobrą atmosferę w plemieniu i jesteś nieobliczalna. Jesteś wariatką! Doug (głosuje na Kanishe): Zadarłaś z niewłaściwą osobą, skarbie. Tylko tyle. Julie (głosuje na Marnie): Odpadasz, bo przez ciebie przegraliśmy. Udanej kariery w modelingu! Jeff: Pójdę przeliczyć głosy. Jeff idzie po urnę z głosami. Gdy wraca, zaczyna je odczytywać. Jeff: '''Pierwszy głos... KANISHA Jeden głos Kanisha. Kanisha wzrusza ramionami. Spodziewała się tego głosu. KANISHA Dwa głosy Kanisha. Kanisha potakuje. MARNIE! Dwa głosy Kanisha, jeden głos Marnie. MARNIE! Dwa głosy Marnie, dwa głosy Kanisha. Marnie spogląda na pozostałych. KANISHA! Trzy głosy Kanisha, dwa głosy Marnie. Kanisha zaczyna się niepokoić. KANISHA! Cztery głosy Kanisha, dwa głosy Marnie. Kanisha chwyci za rękę Julie. KANISHA Pięć głosów Kanisha, dwa głosy Marnie. Pierwszą osobą wyeliminowaną z Survivor: Morocco zostaje. KANISHA! Kanisha, sześć głosów wystarczy. Przynieś mi swoją pochodnię. Zawiedziona Kanisha bierze swoją pochodnię i podchodzi do Jeffa. Wygląda na nieźle wkurzoną. Julie jest w szoku. Ogląda się na wszystkie strony. Patrzy na Reginę. '''Julie: '''O co tu ku*wa chodzi? Gdzie ten je*any remis?! '''Jeff: '''Kanisha, plemię przemówiło. Jeff gasi pochodnię Kanishy, a ta odchodzi. '''Jeff: '''Wyeliminowaliście silną zawodniczkę, a zostawiliście słabą tylko po to, by dowieść swojej lojalności. Czy to wam się opłaci? Zobaczymy już niebawem. Możecie wracać do obozu. Uczestnicy biorą swoje pochodnie i wracają do obozu. Na ekranie pojawiają się napisy końcowe. '''Kanisha: Wiedziałam, że jestem zagrożona, ale nie spodziewałam się, że dostanę aż 8 głosów. Jeszcze pożałują tej decyzji, a tymczasem ja idę zjeść hamburgera. Kibicuję Agadir i Julie. Reszta niech się jeb*e. Wyeliminowali silną zawodniczkę, a zostawili pokrakę. To się odwróci przeciwko nim. Doug, wal się! Marnie, jesteś bezużyteczna. Regina, ssiesz! Gordon, ty ssiesz jeszcze bardziej! Sam, jesteś beznadziejna... Niech wygra Julie, a innych mam w dupie.